The use of adhesive polymers in topical personal care products is of increasing importance. In the hair care area, adhesive polymers can provide hair hold and style hold benefits. In other areas, adhesive polymers can be used for skin conditioning and for delivery of active materials to the skin and/or hair, e.g., cosmetic actives and medicinal actives. In general, adhesive polymers form films upon drying that can provide the hair with improved style hold, and can be used to provide the skin with modified feel, appearance, or protection, or provide delivery of cosmetic or medicinal actives. Although conventional adhesive polymers can be used, such polymers tend to make the hair or skin feel either stiff or tacky, or both. More recently, polysiloxane-grafied adhesive polymers have been discussed for treatment of hair and skin. Polysiloxane-grafted adhesive polymers can provide the same benefits as conventional adhesive polymers. However, they can do so while also imparting a softer, less stiff feel than such conventional adhesive polymers subsequent to application and drying.
Polysiloxane-grafted polymers are disclosed for use in EPO Application 90307528.1 published Jan. 16, 1991 as EPO Publication 0 408 311 A2, Hayama, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,481, issued Oct. 29, 1991, Suzuki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,609, Bolich et al., issued Apr. 21, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,658, Bolich et al., issued Mar. 31, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,657, Ansher-Jackson, et al., issued Mar. 31, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,646, Bolich et al., issued Apr. 14, 1992, and Adhesive compositions containing film-forming polysiloxane-grafted polymers are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,571, issued Mar. 1, 1988, Clemens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,477, issued Jun. 4, 1991, Garbe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,902, issued Jan. 1, 1991, Garbe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,506, issued Jan. 29, 1991, Mitra et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,903, Mitra et al., issued Jan. 1, 1991, Mitra et al.
Polysiloxane-grafted adhesive polymers are useful in a wide variety of hair care and skin care products, including hair hold products and hair setting products, hair conditioning products such as hair rinses, and leave-on conditioners, and shampoos. Polysiloxane-grafted polymers are also useful in skin care products such as cosmetics, skin conditioners, sunscreen products, skin tint products, and topical medicaments for delivery of medicinal active materials to the skin.
A preferred method for formulating polysiloxane-grafted adhesive polymers into compositions is in a volatile solvent. It is especially desirable to utilize hydrophobic solvents, such as silicone fluids. Such compositions can be formulated as single phase or multiple phase products. For multiple phase compositions, the dispersed phase of the polysiloxane-grafted adhesive polymer and volatile solvent is typically dispersed throughout a carrier phase in the form of droplets. Typically the carrier phase comprises water, monohydric alcohols, or a mixture thereof.
Whereas a great many benefits can be obtained through the use of polysiloxane-grafted adhesive polymers in compositions such as the ones described above, it remains desirable to further improve such compositions. In particular, it would be desirable to decrease the amount of time which is required for these compositions to dry once they have been applied. This would reduce the period during which stickiness or tackiness could be felt by users subsequent to application of the composition. It would also allow stronger cohesive performance, e.g., hair hold, to be achieved in a shorter period of time since adhesive performance increases as the polymer phase dries.
It would be especially desirable to provide decreased drying time for hair styling compositions without any substantial loss of hair hold performance once the composition is dried to completion. It would further be desirable to even increase the hair hold performance of films formed by the polysiloxane-grafted polymer.
The objects of this invention are to provide compositions and methods for fulfilling these goals. These objects and other benefits as may be apparent to those skilled in the art can be achieved through the present invention, which is described in the following Summary of the Invention and Detailed Description of the Invention and which is defined in the claims which follow.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios are by weight. All weight percentages are calculated based upon the total weight of the composition unless it is otherwise indicated. The invention hereof can comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of the essential elements and limitations of the invention described herein as well as any of the additional ingredients, components, or limitations described herein.
All documents referred to herein, including all patents, patent applications, and printed publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety into this disclosure.